The Pull
by dramione-damon-jasper
Summary: set 4 months after Edward leaves Bella in new moon ... Bella is still very broken and doesn't think she can ever be fixed but what happens if the one man or should i say vampire who can fix her suddenly feels a pull towards her just when she needs him most ... can he find a way to help her move forward or will she end up destroying herself and everyone she loves?
1. The Pull

I awoke screaming in a cold sweat again. not that it was a surprise, not to me and not even to charlie. this had become the norm over the past four months since Edward had left. maybe if it had been just him i would have been able to move on. but when he left he took my whole world with him. he took everyone who was essential to my life- except charlie - he took my pixie like best friend and sister Alice. he took my big brother Emmett, who i never knew i needed but some how couldn't seem to go on with out. he also took Carlisle and Esme the only real parents i had ever known - you know the kind that took care of me instead of the other way around.

i sat there in bed with my eyes closed - as i did every morning - sending up a silent prayer to who ever was listening that when i opened my eyes i would see that the last four months were all just a dream - no scratch that a horrible nightmare - and every thing would be back to the way it was. but as usual it didn't work. so i forced myself to get out of bed and go down the hall to get a shower. after all it was Friday and i still had to go to school. i should be excited that today was Friday like all the other kids would be but the problem was that they were excited because their weekends would be filled with dates to the movies with their new boyfriends or trips to the mall with their girlfriends - while mine would be filled with ... nothing. and for some reason that was still depressing even though this too had become the norm over the past few months. in fact it had taken less than a month for my human friends to abandon their attempts to bring me out of my depression at the loss of Edward Cullen.

after my shower , i put my hair in a ponytail , pulled a hoodie over my head, put on my skinny jeans and descended the stairs. charlie had already left for the station. no big surprise, it seemed like he almost lived there now. so i sat at the table and ate my breakfast in silence, while once again losing myself in thoughts of my time with the Cullens. when i was finished, i washed my dishes. then i pulled on my boots and grabbed my bag and keys , locking the door behind me.

it was pouring rain again but i took no notice. i walked slowly to my truck letting the rain soak through me and took the scenic route to school. not for the scenery but because if i were late for school there was less of a chance that someone would try to talk to me. talking to people other than charlie was something i avoided at all costs. my plan worked and by the time i got to school everyone else was already in class. the school day passed as it always does, i sat in class day dreaming of the Cullens until it was time to write down my assignment and move on to the next class. the only exception was gym.

when the school day was finally over i walked straight to my truck and headed to the grocery store to pick up food for the week for me and charlie. i tried to waste as much time as possible at the store knowing that charlie would be working late again and the last thing in the world that i needed was more time alone with my thoughts.

when i got home i went to the kitchen and put away my purchases. then i started on charlie's dinner. when i finished i realized i had only managed to waste two hours since school had let out. i sat the table and started on my home work. i was actually thankfull for the extremely long and complicated trig. assignment. it kept my mind on the complicated math problems and off of the huge hole they had left both in my heart and my social life. when i was finished i moved on to the book report that wasnt due for another three weeks. i had decided that my subject would be Wuthering Heights. it was my favorite book and though i had read it atleast a thousand times, it was still easy for me to lose myself within its pages. even if it was only temporary.

when charlie came home, i quickly cleared my homework from the table and returned my bag to my room. when i got back down stairs, i set the table for our dinner. we sat down to eat and i tried as i always did to appear as content and happy as possible. i knew i wasnt fooling anyone but i had this idea that if i kept up the act, maybe one day we would both belive it. after dinner charlie informed me that he would be leaving in the morning for an all weekend fishing trip. i wished him luck , then said goodnight and headed up to my room.

when i got there i changed into my pajamas, grabbed my book, and climbed into my bed. i read for about an hour and then realized i couldnt put it off any longer. i sat my book on my bedside table, shut off the light and cried my self to sleep as usual.

when i woke up the next morning i knew that something had changed. at first i couldnt remember where i was. after a few moments had passed , it started to come back to me.

- leaving arizona to allow my mother her happiness - coming to stay with charlie in forks - a new school - that beautiful bronze haired boy in biology - edward saving my from the van - discovering the truth about the cullens - james' attack - my disaterous 18th birthday - edward leaving me in the woods -

the realization was horrible, i could feel all of the pain, abandonment, loneliness, and heart break ripping open the forgotten hole in my chest. but at the exact moment i thought i was about to snap under the pressure of it all, i heard a loud knock at the door.

that was strange, the only person who ever comes over was billy to see charlie. he should know that charlie wont be home. he always goes fishing on saturdays. i went down stairs to look out the window but i didnt see any cars that was weird . but the person at the door kept knocking , so i went to answer it.

as soon as i opened the door i regreted it. i was starring straight into topaz eyes. the only problem was, they werent the eyes i had been praying for every morning for the last four months. i tried to slam the door (although i dont know why , its not like i could out run him) but something in his voice stopped me .

"bella please just give me a few moments of your time"

_**a/n: so... what do you think? who do you think is at bella's house? who do you want it to be? thoughts? comments? criticsism? tell me what you think .. sorry its kinda short and a cliffy but your thoughts are super important to me so please let me know what you think!**_

_**oh and all right go to stephanie meyer i do not own anything...**_


	2. The Visitor

so there i stood starring at Jasper Hale.

what washe doing standing on my door step? what did he want? was he here to finish what he started on my birthday? was he here alone? or was the rest of the family here too? and if so .. why was he the one sent to my house? but befor i could continue with my internal twenty questions he spoke again.

"i know you must have a lot of questions, do you mind if i come in so we can talk?" he asked with a small smile. i thought about it for a moment. then i decided .. what the hell why not? even if he was here to finish me off, its not like i could stop him. and if he was here for that why would he have knocked on the door and asked to come in? so i sucked in a deep breath and forced a smile as i said "i'm sorry , jasper please come in" . he stepped inside and i lead him into the kitchen.

we both sat at the table and stared at each other for a moment befor he spoke. "first of all, i want to appologize for my actions the last time i saw you. i know nothing i can say or do can make up for what i have done" and i had to stop him right there. he had to know that i didnt blame him, not even for a second. he had to know that i saw everything that happened. he had to know that i knew his gift had really been his curse that night. i saw it in his eyes, it wasnt his own blood lust that had caused him to attack. it was his gift that had caused it. he felt hisown blood lust but also Rosalie's and Emmett's , Carlisle's and Esme's , Alice's and Edward's. Edward's of course had been the worst sincei am his singer. with the blood lust of seven vampires running through him - there wasn't a vampire on this planet who could have resisted that temptation.

"stop right there jasper!" i said. the look on his face was priceless. he looked confused and scared, now that was funny - i made a vampire confused and scared.

"bella please" but i interrupted him again. " i told you to stop because i forgive you... i had already forgiven you the moment it happened. i know what really happened that night. jasper its not your fault, it never was"

he stared at me in awe. the fear had left his eyes but i could tell he was still very confused. then jasper looked away from me and said "what do you mean , you know it wasn't my fault?" so i told him my - your gift was your curse - theory. he was silent for a minute and then a cool smile slowly played across his lips as he spoke. " you saw it? and you figured it out while i was trying to drain you" he let out a small laugh. " while all six of the vampires in the room still don't understand!" the he shock his head and let out another perfect laugh. i let a small giggle excape then said "so are they all back too?"

he got a distant look in his eyes, then shock his head again as he said " no darlin , i am afriad its just me" . now it was my turn to look confused. "but why? what happened? where's alice? whay are you here alone? where is everyone else? is it my fault?" with another small smile on his face he said " ok slow down darlin on question at a time.. why dont i start at the beginning?" he ran his hands through his golden locks and brought them to rest at the back of his neck befor he spoke again.

"after you horrid birthday party, edward told us all we needed to leave because thats what was best for your well being. the only one who truely agreed with him was rose. alice and emmett tried to argue that we couldnt just dissapear from your life but edward wouldnt listen to any of us. some how he convinced carlisle that his decision was in your best intrest and when carlisle told us all to leave and put a no contact order in place, we had no choice but to listen to our coven leader" as he spoke i could feel the compassion and regret radiating from him. "we were forced to leave that night. we went to alaska, we have a house there . shortly after we arrived Emmett and rose departed for yet another honeymoon in africa. edward left saying he needed to be alone and he couldn't handle everyone else's thoughts. he would check in with carlisle every now and then. a few weeks later alice told me she had a vision of her true mate and she must go away to europe to find him. i was devistated even though i knew this day would come, i never thought it would be so soon."

i had to stop him there , he had lost me completely. "what do you mean her true mate? how did you know this would happen?" when his eyes met mine i could see the realization. "edward never told you much about the rest of us i see. well when alice found me she told me she knew we were not true mates but she had seen that we would love each other very much and that once we found the cullens we would enjoy many happy years together but then we would go seperate ways and we would each find our true mate"

"so after alice left, carlisle and esme tried to convince me to stay and i tried to but their emotions of sadness and pity were too much for me to handle. so the day i got the divorce paper, i signed them quickly and said my goodbyes. i took only a small bag and i ran . i ran for three months. i tried not to concentrate on a destination. i ran all over the continent, only stopping to hunt. as i ran i kept feeling this pulling in my chest. it was something i had never experienced befor in my extremely long existance and that frightened me so i fought against it , tried to out run it. but when it became obvious that it would not go away, i decided to do the only thing left to do. i gave in to it, i let it pull me for days and when it finally stopped , i was standing in a familiar yard staring up at your window. that was last night."

i gasped, i was in shock. i realized two things right then.

first - jasper had been pulled to me for some unknown reason

second - jasper was the reason i had slept peacefully for the first time in four months.

i opened my mouth to speak but he beat me to it. "so to answer your question... i have no idea why i am here , but there must be a reason and i have a feeling its something big."

then i looked into him stormy eyes as i said "ok i have only one more did you use your gift on me last night?" he got a strange look as he said " no . i only stood under the cover of the forest and watched your window. you were in my thoughts all night."

**a/n: soo what do you think ? thoughts or suggestions? leave me a comment please!**


	3. Thoughts And A Proposal

Jasper's answer to my last question perplexed me. I had not had a peaceful nights sleep for over four months. if he didn't use his power on me, then what could have caused my nightmare-less sleep? but since i was actually in a good mood for the first time i could remember and i didn't know how long jasper would stay, i decided to bury that thought until i had time to myself to contemplate on it.

we sat in a comfortable silence for several minutes anyone spoke again. then jasper smirked a little and said "so whats been happening in the big 'Ole city of forks?" . i couldn't help it i burst out laughing. "did you...just call... forks a... big city..." i finally pushed out between fits of giggles. when i looked up at him, jasper had a huge smile across his face. "i knew i could make you laugh!" he sang with delight. i quickly returned his smile, not with my usual forced fake one but with a real smile. for some reason jasper's presence here was making me so happy , i was almost gitty. "so how long do you think you'll stay?" i blurted out with out even thinking.

"well there has to be some sort of reason why i was pulled here so my guess is i will stay at least until i find out why" and with that my emotions were soaring. maybe i wouldn't be alone anymore... at least for a while. maybe i was putting too much into his words, but he did say - at least until- not just -until i find out-. i would probably pay for it later but right now i had hope for the first time in a long time and i wasn't going to let go of pulled me back to reality by saying "so where is charlie ... he can't be working on a Saturday"

"no he isn't working. he went on an all weekend fishing trip with Billy Black and Deputy Dan. he won't be back until tuesday actually" jasper got a worried look on his face. "so he just took off and left you here all alone for like four days .. and for what.. a few fish?"

Ok that was unexpected to say the least. why was jasper freaking out so badly just because charlie went on a fishing trip? i decided to put an end to this quickly. "jasper calm down its not that big of a deal. charlie does on fishing trips all the time. i will be fine, i am almost 18 now, and even when charlie is here i take more care of him than he does of me. besides it will be like he isn't even gone. i will just stay at home like i always do." oops i didn't mean to let that last part slip out, but for some reason it was just so easy to talk to jasper that i found myself giving out more information than i should.

"oh no you won't be Bella" he was serious now " i have a feeling you have been doing that way too much lately" i jumped up from my chair "no! please jasper nothing public! please, i just .. i just can't " i almost immediately felt his acceptance, then i saw the recognition in his eyes. when he spoke again compassion colored his voice. "Ok Bella you have my word nothing public, but i really think that you need to get out of this house". he said as he got out of his chair. when i looked up at him , i saw a wicked look flash through his eyes, then he smiled.

he took a step toward me then bowed a little, extended his hand to me and looked deep into my eyes and caught me in his smoldering stare as he said " Isabella Marie Swan will you please do me the honor of accompanying me on a walk through the woods?" my breathing caught for a moment and my heart beat sky rocketed. then i smiled , placed my hand in his and said "why yes, Jasper Hale , i would love to accompany you."

We walked out the back door still hand in hand. as we crossed the yard i heard him say "Whitlock". my genius reply was "huh?". he turned to face me "the names Jasper Whitlock, mam" he said as he tipped his hat.


	4. Sanctuary

jasper and i walked through the woods for hours. as we walked we talked about everything but i kept tripping over rocks, tree roots, and even my own feet. the last time i fell , i almost cut myself trying to brake my fall. jasper got a worried look on his face and said "well Bella, i guess maybe a walk in the woods wasn't the best idea for you and i"

my spirit fell automatically, i was having more fun than i had in a long time and i didn't want to have to go back now just because i was a complete klutz. "please jasper, i really don't want to go back yet , i am really enjoying myself" a thoughtful look crossed his face before he spoke "well if you don't wish to go back yet, i could carry you if you would be ok with that.. so i am not tempted to eat you next time you fall.." i thought about it for all of a millisecond and then said" ok sounds great"

jasper gave me a briliant smile then he swooped down and picked me up bridal style. i wrapped my arms around his neck and braced my self for the horrifying speed i knew was coming.

jasper took off at vampire speed . i waited for the nausea and dizziness but it never came . i opened my eyes and looked at jasper. he looked completely at peace and pure joy covered his features. as he ran , i soaked in the purely happy emotion that were pouring off of him.

it was so peaceful that i let my self doze off to sleep. when i woke up i felt jasper's speed lessen and then about fifteen minutes later he stopped running and put me down inside a small clearing. i looked around taking in my surroundings, we stood just inside a small heart shaped clearing as impossible as that sounds. the grass od the meadow was soft and it was dotted with yellow wild flowers through out it. at the far end of the clearing there was a waterfall that flowed into a small pond surrounded by large flat rocks.

i was still a bit drowsy , so i said " do you mind if we sit over there for a while?" pointing towards the rocks. :what ever you wish , isabella, today we do whatever makes you happy" he said taking my hand once again.

we walked ata slow human pace across the clearing to the rocks. we layed across the large flat rocks and i let my finger tips graze the waters surface as we watched the sun set over the water fall in a perfect silence. he finally turned to me and said " it is truly beautiful here isn't it?" . "yes it really is. did you know this was here?"

he got a distant look in his eyes as he said " yes i have been here many times. it is very peaceful and simple . it reminds me of my humanity, since my childhood home is only a few miles from here. i used to come here when i wanted to be alone and think. i thought you might enjoy it. your the first person i have ever brought to my sanctuary."

**a/n: so what do you think? should i bring back the cullens? maybe victoria? or the voltouri? thoughts? ideas? comments?**


	5. He Always Knows Shit

"wow jasper i never knew you grew up in Washington.." jasper laughed at me and then said " i didn't darlin, i grew up right here in the good 'Ole state of Texas" . now i was really confused .. "what do you mean here in Texas?".. he had a knowing look in his eyes as he said " i ran for hours at vampire speed Bella, we are in Texas!" now i just felt stupid " oh yeah stupid lil human forgot about the super fast vampires". i saw anger flash in jasper's eyes , then he took my face in his hands and said " Isabella , do not ever call your self stupid, you hear me? you are one of the most brilliant beings i have ever had the pleasure of meeting" i was locked in place by his smoldering eyes all i could do was nod my head. for a second i felt myself lean forward but then our perfect moment was ruined by my stomach growling.. damn you human needs! jasper released his hold on me and said "well i guess i ought to be getting you something to eat"

just as we made it into the closest town jasper's phone rang. and when he answered i couldn't help but listen to his side of the conversation. "hello peter... yes i am in Texas ... yes she is with me... no i hadn't planned on it... well if you insist ... i will see you soon brother" then he hung up the phone. i must say i was very confused . who was this peter who jasper had called brother? i had never heard mention of him before. how did he know i would be with jasper and where we would be? and why and how would we be seeing him soon?

jasper obviously felt my confusion but ignored it until we were sat down in a small dinner. after he ordered my food he turned to me and said " that was my brother peter on the phone, he would like us to come for a visit since we are in the area" . "oh .. i didn't know you had another brother, jasper how did he know i was with you and where we were?".. "peter was my original brother" said with a fond smirk on his face. "i am his sire actually, i created him during my time with maria and his mate Charlotte as well. i let them escape maria's army when i was ordered to kill Charlotte. a few years later they came back for me. they use my last name as their own and until Alice found me i was their coven leader. but you should know Isabella, they are human drinkers but they hunt as i once did on the scum of society.. rapist, killers, thugs, gangsters, and very rarely the terminally ill.. they would never bring harm to you though. as for peter knowing all of that information with out being told .. he has a gift , although he would not call it that ... he thinks he simply just 'knows shit'. we will only go if you feel comfortable with it"

i didn't even have to think about it my response was automatic , " i would love to meet them jasper how far away is it?" by this time my food was just arriving . " you eat , i will run out and get a car, we can be there within an hour!"


	6. I Know Something You Don't Know

by the time i finished eating, jasper was waiting out side with a shinny red sports car. we were only on the road for about forty-five minuets but judging by the speeds we were traveling at , it should have taken much longer. we turned down a secluded road and ten minuets later we came upon a large circular ten foot tall fence. we stopped at a small black speaker box by the gate.

jasper pushed the button as he said. " it's me brother, open the gate" i heard a buzzing sound and then the gate swung open. that's when i saw it.. a deep green two story ranch style home with a large white wrap around porch and white shutters. jasper parked on the large circular drive in front of the house.

as we exited the car , two figures appeared on the porch. one was a tall muscular man who looked very much like jasper but with shorter dark curls atop his head. standing just behind the man was a petite woman, with a figure even Rosalie would envy and long blond hair that hung all the way down her back in loose ringlets. jasper took me by the hand and led me onto the porch. "peter , Charlotte - may i introduce my good friend miss Isabella swan" jasper said cordially. that's when peter interrupted him. "yeah but she usually prefers to be called Bella" i quirked my eyebrow at him , confused as to how he knew that. that's when his mate spoke "ignore him and his all knowing self, sugar, come on inside you must be freezing. i lit the fireplace when i heard you were coming , it should be nice and warm by now" her voice was like a beautiful chorus of bells.

i followed Charlotte into their home. jasper and peter were heading towards the flashy sports car. figures, men and cars are like magnets. char gave me a tour of her home. it was beautiful, decorated simply but using a bold color scheme. the first floor had a large living room , a kitchen with a large breakfast bar. a huge library with hundreds of 1st edition book, ranging from classics like my personal favorite whithering heights to civil war soldiers journals. char told me that they all belong to jasper but he had left them in her hands when he went to live with the cullens. the bottom floor also housed an impressive game room with multiple flat screen TVs, every games system known to man , and of course a pool table. upstairs there was a large master bedroom which still belonged to jasper. it was decorated in deep chocolate brown and a golden tan, it screamed of southern masculinity. peter and char's room was done in the same chocolate brown and teal. the second floor also had three smaller bed rooms and two bathrooms.

char then took me back down stairs and out the back door. there was a large pond of beautiful clear water about fifteen feet from the porch. behind the pond there was a dense forest that the ten foot fence cut through about a mile out.

char lead me over to some beach chairs by the pond and we relaxed there until it became too cold for me.

**jasper pov**

as soon as we were out of Isabella's hearing range , i turned on peter. "so brother, what was so important that you found it necessary to drag us all the way out here?" well i guess the major decided to make an appearance. peter put a fake expression of shock on his face as he spoke. " why jasper, i am hurt, first you don't call me when you and the pixie vampire split and you take off in search of your true mate and now your jumping my ass for asking my dear brother to come for a visit" now i was confused...

"what do you mean searching for my true mate ? i only left to escape the cullen's emotions then i followed this weird pulling feeling to isabella's house." peter had that 'i know shit you don't know' look on his face "like i said brother"


	7. Mates?

i was trying to make sense of peter's cryptic words. if he 'knew' i was searching for my mate when i was following the pull. the pull that only stopped when i arrived at Isabella's house. then that would mean ... that would mean that BELLA IS MY MATE? how could this be... the fragile human , who i almost killed only a couple of months ago was now my mate? the god of war had finally found his mate in a human? it just didn't make any sense. i mean Isabella was pretty, well now that i think about it she is the most beautiful being i have ever seen. its weird , just a few days ago i had thought that about Alice, but everything was just changing so fast.

speaking of Bella , i miss her so much. even though she has only been out of my sight for about an hour now. i need to see her to make sure she has survived her time with char , make sure all of her needs have been met. WOW , slow down jasper... i quickly remind myself that Bella has no clue that we are mates yet. that in fact i have been back in her life for less than twenty- four hours now.

what was i going to do ? burst in the house and inform her that we are mates and she will be mine for all of eternity? no that wouldn't work... she would probably think i was insane and it would only push her away. that was the last thing i wanted to do. i would have to handle this with great care, i didn't want to mess this up.

Isabella deserved time to get over Edward and she deserved to figure out if she wanted to be with me or not on her own. i wouldn't force her into anything. i would pull out all my charm and show her that Jasper Alexander Whitlock was a man deserving of Isabella Marie Swan's eternal love.

peter snapped me back to reality when he put his hand on my shoulder and said "so i see that you gained control over your monster and realized that as usual i know it all ... now come on inside, you have a beautiful mate to convince of your undying love!"


	8. Charlotte

_Bella pov_

" are you hungry Bella?" char asked as we entered the house. i was about to tell her no when my stomach betrayed me by growling. i guess it had been a few hours since we left that dinner. damn me and my human needs. char just laughed and said "i will take that as a yes"

she lead me into the kitchen and told me to sit at the bar and she would whip me up something. before she started cooking she brought me a big mug of hot chocolate. i thanked her and took a sip. it was the best hot chocolate i had ever tasted. "wow char this is really amazing! you don't have to cook anything too major, jasper just took me out to eat a few hours ago." "your welcome sugar. it wont be too fancy , we don't normally keep food here. on account of not having many human visitors. but peter say you coming so i was able to pick up a few things." char said as she pulled things out of the cabinets and started cooking. "oh char you guys shouldn't have gone to all that trouble just for me"

"nonsense sugar, you should feel at home here. it has been a very long time since i had a female companion. i was nervous that we wouldn't get along. that's why i am so glad we have become such fast friends, you are so much different than Alice." she said as she placed a plate in front of me. well it was more of a platter than a plate, piled high with pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. how did she know that breakfast at night was one of my favorite things in the whole world? char truly was becoming my new best friend with out even really trying .. of course it wasn't that hard since i currently had no other friends .

i took a few bites of the heaven that was char's cooking before i looked up at her and said " peter isn't the only one who knows shit now is he?" she laughed as she handed me a large glass of orange juice. "no he isn't but that's different" i took a big drink then said "how so?"

"well peter knows what people will do but he doesn't know why he knows or sometimes even when they will do it and he doesn't see his power as a gift because he has no control over it... i on the other hand can see a person's inner most desires, sometimes even before they realize that they want it. i am truly thankful for my gift. in my human life i was always a people pleaser , so it makes me very happy to know what the people around me want and need."

i had finished eating while we talked and realizing how late it was, i wondered if jasper would be wanting to take me home tonight. i hoped not, i was really enjoying spending some girl time with char and hadn't even gotten a chance to get to know peter yet. maybe jasper was right, some time out of forks was exactly what the doctor ordered. i hadn't thought of Edward even once since we left my house and i must say it felt great! for the first time since i met him and his extraordinary family , i could actually see my life going on with out Edward in it.

there was however one man that i could not get out of my head ... MAJOR JASPER WHITLOCK


	9. Doubts

Jasper's P.O.V.

i could hear char explaining her gift to Bella as we approached the house. that was odd... very few people out side of our family even knew that char even had a gift. telling Bella about her gift meant that char had already found a trustworthy friend in Bella. that was a good sign. it made me very happy to know that my family accepted my mate with out even knowing that she was in fact my mate. there i go getting ahead of my self again. i haven't even told Bella anything about us being mates yet. i don't even know if she will ever want me as her mate.

why would she? i was not a good man... i had done many horrible things in my life. i wasn't like Edward , who had only ever killed evil humans. in my time with maria i had done so many horrifyingly unforgivable things. most of them were just maria torturing my soul. like the time she had forced me to feed on nothing but small children for a month because i had lost a battle that cost her some of her precious territory. or the time she starved me for three months and then locked me in a bunker with a pregnant woman . that had been my punishment for refusing to pleasure her. she was truly the most twisted evil woman who had ever or would ever live. i really think she could teach Satan a thing or two. but i cant blame even maria for all the bad things i have done. i had often gotten carried away during battle .. taking lives that could have been spared. simply because i got caught up in the emotional climate of war. being an empath in the southern vampire wars horrid... i would feed off of the feelings of greed, power, anger, fear, blood lust , and murderous rage until i couldn't calm myself into a rational state of mind. jasper the man was no longer there, in his place was the major. the major is my monstrous inner demon or the bad side of my split personality ( however you want to say it) the major isn't ashamed to do those things.

i made peace with the sins of my past a long time ago but my opinion doesn't matter... the question is can Bella look past the monster i was, to love the man i am today? i mean hell just a few months ago i tried to kill her ( i mean yeah that wasn't entirely my fault but still) and she doesn't even blame for that... so maybe there is hope for us.

my cell phone buzzing in my pocket brought me back to reality. that was weird my phone never goes off anymore since only my families have my number and other than a weekly call from Carlisle it never rings and it wasn't yet time for that. i flipped open the phone and saw that i had a text message...weird...

_J - stop worrying. tell her and your mate will accept you. but first remember that humans need sleep.. sweet dreams - A_

Alice.. she knew... and from the sounds of her text she was ok with it. well she should be .. she had her mate and if i know Alice (and i do) she would want me to have mine.

but more importantly she was right. it was getting late and Bella needed sleep. we would stay here tonight and tomorrow i would tell her about my past. hopefully she would be able to look past it. after seeing Alice's words i was more optimistic about Bella being able to love me. after all ... who am i to bet against Alice?

when i entered the kitchen, Bella ran up to me and gave me a long hug. i let it last a few moments breathing in the sweet scent of my mate. in that moment my world felt perfect. then i remembered that Bella didn't know that we were mated yet. i pulled back worried " is everything ok Bella?" i smiled up at me and said " yes everything is great. i have been having a wonderful time talking with char " she paused looking down and i felt embarrassment rolling off of her in waves. so i sent her some courage and she looked up biting her lip as she spoke " i just missed you while you were off with peter"

WOW. maybe i wouldn't have to wait as long an i had thought for her to truly be my mate. from the sounds of it she was already starting to feel the pull too. it wasn't as strong for her since she was mortal but it was there and that made me extremely gratefully to whatever higher power had fated me to have this beautiful creature by my side for every moment of forever. i smiled down at her " i missed you too Isabella, but i am here now and it is getting late. i was thinking we could stay here for the night .. that is if you don't mind?" her smile brightened at my words "of course i don't mind , i love being here!"

i was so happy that she enjoyed being here. i had bought this property in the early 30s, peter and i had built this house with our own hands. this was the Whitlock Coven's first official home and i truly loved it here. Bella said her goodnight to my family and after a quick hug from char i led Bella upstairs to my room.

as we entered my room i saw that char had layed out some pajamas for Bella on y bed .. she was so thoughtful. "jasper... will you stay with me? at least until i fall asleep .. i just really don't want to be alone" Bella asked with sad eyes. my heart broke for her. she was my beautiful angel and a woman like her should never be sad. at that moment i made it my mission to make sure she was happy from now until every moment of forever.

"of course i will stay Isabella, as long as i exist and you want me near , you will never be alone again"


	10. Finding Peace

Bella p.o.v

last night was the first night i slept in the arms of Jasper Whitlock, it was made even better by the wonderful dreams... yes dreams not nightmares. that alone was wonderful.

in my dream i was wearing a beautiful white 18th century ball gown with white flowers in my hair. i spent the whole night spinning and twirling in the arms of a dashing confederate major.

i woke up smiling and the first thing i saw when i opened my eyes was jasper's smoldering topaz eyes and a breath taking smile graced his lips. "good morning Isabella, you slept well" he said in his lay southern drawl. "yes i did, better than i have in ... well ever" i said with a laugh. and it was completely true, i don't remember ever sleeping so peacefully or waking up so happy and content but i knew i didn't need to tell him that he could already feel what i was feeling. i also knew deep within my soul that jasper was the reason for that and i had a feeling that his gift had nothing to do with it.

i stayed there in his arms for at least another hour after i woke. just feeling blessed to have this man in my life and praying his words were true last night that i would never have to suffer through another sleepless night with out him.

our bubble of bliss was finally burst at about tn in the morning , when my humanity betrayed me yet again and my stomach started growling. jasper finally pulled away from and i felt the loss immediately. "well i guess its time to rejoin the outside world" he said with a laugh. "why don't you jump in he shower and i will go hunt you down something to eat"


	11. Plans

**The Pull**

**chapter 11: Plans**

_**Jasper P.O.V.**_

When I came downstairs, I was met by Peter and Charlotte. They were both looking at me with those I know something looks. Not again...

"What now?" I asked rubbing the back of my neck with my hand. Charlotte was the first to speak. "Well I know that you want Bella to know about and accept your past and that Bella desires to never leave your side." "As usual Charlotte you know exactly what i want but do you think she will still want to be near me once she knows about our past?" I asked, not knowing if I really wanted the answer or not. Peter was the next to speak. "Brother, I know this probably isn't what you want to hear but I know that Bella will take it better if i tell her our story... Don't worry I won't sugar coat it but she will not be afraid of you when i have finished. Trust me brother, by the end of today you will see that your mate is truly perfect for you in every way."

I didn't like the idea. I didn't like it at all. I should be the one to tell Bella just how much of a monster I could be. I was about to tell him no , when I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket. I flipped it open... Another text message.

**_J - Trust him. It will work best this way. Never bet against us. - A_**

Damn I hate being surrounded by a bunch of know-it-all vampires. "Ok Peter, you can tell her. But if you fuck this up, I will torture you endlessly until the end of time."

I had Bella's food done by the time she came down the stairs. If my heart was still beating it would have stopped when I saw her. She looked great. Charlotte had let her 'borrow' a green sun dress. I knew the second I saw it on Bella, that it had never been worn by Charlotte. It was a dark green empire waist that hugged her curves perfectly and on went down to her mid-thigh, flaring out at the bottom. She had pulled the front of her hair back but her brown curls hung down her back and over her shoulders, still wet from her shower. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

As she ate her breakfast, I told her that Charlotte and I were going to go for a hunt. She looked up at me, radiating confusion. I looked down into her dark brown eyes as I said "I haven't hunted in a few day darlin, I don't want to risk going any longer than that around you" I felt her acceptance and hoped it wouldn't be the last time I felt that today. "Ok Jasper, just hurry back. I don't want to be stuck here with just Peter to keep me company all day." she said with a smile. Charlotte and Peter kissed goodbye and then we were off.


	12. Knowing

**The Pull**

**Chapter 12: Knowing**

_**Bella P.O.V.**_

After I finished my food, Peter and I went into the living room. "I know we haven't got to spend any time together, Isabella. That is why I wanted Charlotte to go hunting with Jasper. I know that one day you will come to see me as your family but right now you don't know much about me. That is why I want to tell you the story of my past. But it isn't just my story, it is Charlotte and Jasper's story too." He said. I could tell by the look in his eyes that this wasn't easy for him, but I wanted to know as much as I could about the vampires that I felt such a sudden but strong connection to. I nodded for him to continue. " This is not a happy story. The Whitlock Coven did not always live the easy life you have come to expect from the vampires you have been surrounded by in the past."

"Jasper was my sire. He changed me for his sire, a vampire named Maria. I was not the first or the last, he created thousands of newborns for Maria. She was a war lord in what has come to be known as The Southern Vampire Wars." I was shocked to say the least. I had heard Jasper mention this Maria once before but I didn't know she was his sire. I never imagined Jasper in war. I mean Edward had told me he was in the civil war but this was different. vampire battle was different from human fights, I had seen that first hand with James.

"In the south we fought for territory, hunting grounds. Maria wanted an army of newborns to fight her battles because our kind is strongest in our first year of this life. That's why she loved Jasper's gift. He could control the newborn's emotions. So it was his job to create, train, and when their year of usefulness was up, to destroy the newborns. I was one of the only vampires he was able to convince Maria would still be of use. It was not an easy life but I was grateful for it anyway. Maria was a cruel evil woman. She forced us to kill human children and women as punishment for failing her. It was worse for Jasper, as she had taken a liking to him. She called him 'her Major'. She loved not only his ability to make her enemies feel pain, but also his ability to make her feel amazing pleasures with his gift alone."

My anger had been slowly building the whole time Peter had been talking. That bitch Maria was the most evil person I had ever heard of. I hated the fact that Jasper had even known her, let alone pleased her. I didn't know why but I felt the need to destroy her. I felt something animalistic inside me trying to push its self to the surface. I held it back, I needed to know the rest of the story. Peter would never finish telling me, if I freaked out now.

"Are you doing ok, Bella? I know this isn't easy to hear." Peter said sympathetically. I put on my best poker face and forced my self to say " Yeah, Peter, I'm ok, really. Please go on."


	13. Power

**The Pull**

**Chapter 13: Power**

_**Peter P.O.V.**_

"So as the years went on, Jasper and I became good friends. We still weren't happy in our life serving Maria. But having a friend made it more bearable. Jasper still had a hard time dealing with the emotions of the newborns as he killed them every year."

"In the 1920s everything changed for me. Jasper changed a vampire named Charlotte. It was love at first sight. She was and still is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. She was a great fighter, but I knew from years of experience that it wouldn't be enough to save her life."

"I loved Charlotte. When it came time to destroy the newborns, I couldn't lose her. So I convinced Jasper to let us run away together. He later told me that our love gave him hope that here was a better life out there somewhere. Jasper's punishment was severe. we all knew it would be."

"Soon Charlotte and I found that there was another kind of life out there. One that didn't involve war and death. So in a few years we went back for Jasper. We owed him our lives after all. We convinced him to leave with us and we never looked back."

As I finished telling my story to Bella, I heard a phone ringing up stairs. It must be Bella's. So I ran up stairs at vampire speed and got the phone from Jasper's room. By the time it started the third ring I was handing it to Bella.

"hello" she said. Then I heard a man on the other end say "Bella, its Deputy Dan, I need you to come down to the station. it's very important." Bella looked confused and said "Well, Dan, I really can't do that. I am out-of-town. Aren't you supposed to be fishing with Billy and Charlie?" I heard the man take a deep breath and then say " Bella there was an accident. you need to get home as soon as possible." Now I could see panic in her eyes as she said "An accident? What happened? Is Charlie ok?" The man sighed " I really didn't want to tell you over the phone." Anger flashed in Bella's eyes " Is Charlie ok? you had better tell me right now Dan!" Then the man said " Bella, Charlie had a heart attack. We were too deep in the woods. He didn't make it to the hospital. He... He... Charlie is dead."

_**Jasper P.O.V.**_

Charlotte and I were on our way home from our hunt. I had been feeling a lot of anger and hatred coming from Bella. that hurt me but I was expecting that. When we were about ten miles from the house, I felt the most emotional pain I had ever felt coming from one person. It was coming from Bella. I started running even faster. I had to get back home to comfort my mate and kill whoever made her feel this kind of pain. We arrived at the house only two minuets later.

As we entered the house, I saw peter standing against the wall. He was radiating awe and confusion and pity? I could plainly see the reason for his awe and confusion. Everything in the house was hovering a good two feet above where it should be. Bella, my poor Isabella was suspended in mid-air. her head was tilted upward, tears pouring out of her eyes and her hair was swirling around her in an invisible wind. I looked to Peter. "Who is doing this to her? What happened Peter?"

"Nobody is doing this to her, Jasper. Its her. She is the one doing this. I have tried to comfort her, to calm her down. But every time i try to touch her, I am thrown backward by some sort of force field." Peter said with worry coating his voice.

Now I was in shock. "Peter, how did this happen? What did you say to make her react this way? You said everything would be fine." I said.

" It wasn't me. After I told her the story of our past, she was fine. She got a phone call about her dad. Charlie is dead."

**A/N: well there you go readers ... let me know what you think about Bella's power as a human .. could make for one hell of a vampire**


	14. Warrior Goddess

**The Pull**

**Chapter: Warrior Goddess**

_**Jasper P.O.V.**_

I walked towards my Isabella. She was still in so much pain, it was hard for me to even think. I tried to touch Bella to comfort her. As soon as I reached her I was thrown back against the wall. Well this could be harder than I thought. Isabella was so powerful, it was hard to believe that she was still human. I wondered what she would be like as an immortal. She would be truly amazingly powerful that was for sure.

There I go getting ahead of myself again. I mean she had been desperate to be turned when she was with Edward. But that doesn't mean that she still wanted immortality. I would have to ask her about it. First I have to find a way to calm her down and get her past the death of Charlie.

Once again I approached Isabella. This time I stopped about a foot away from my gift, I threw enough calm at her to sedate a human. It had no effect on her. Ok, well that has never happened to me before.

Well I couldn't just give up. She is my mate, I care for her more than my own life. I couldn't just stand by and allow her to be in this much pain. I tried again, I sent her enough calm to sedate a vampire. Still her pain did not stop but it was joined by anger...

Bella's head turned to me. I was surprized, this was the first time her body had moved since I got to the house. I felt so bad for her, still suspended in mid-air. I was shocked when I saw her eyes. Instead of the dark brown color I had come to love, they were the color of flickering flames. I felt like I was watching her soul burn through her eyes.

When she spoke, her voice was not quite her own. "Who do you think you are to use your power on me, Vampire?" I could feel my own confusion as well as Peter and Charlotte's. "Isabella its me, Jasper, I was only trying to help you."

"Isabella is no longer here. I am the Warrior Goddess and I have no need of your assistance!" she shouted. Then all of the objects in the room that had been hovering, began to fly violently around the room. They crashed into the walls and the ceiling. Breaking into razor-sharp shards and still flying around the room. They were no threat to the vampires in the room. But I had to stop the Warrior Goddess before she destroyed Isabella's still mortal body.

An Idea popped into my mind. I quickly sent the Warrior Goddess enough calm and acceptance to take down a large newborn army. It worked and I ran to catch Bella, as she and everything else in the room fell to the floor. As she slipped into unconsciousness she whispered "Jasper".

I took Isabella up to my room. She had been through way too much today and she could really use some rest. I layed her on my bed and watched her sleep peacefully for a few moments. Then I went back downstairs to find Peter, we had somethings to discuss.

I found him in the kitchen. He and Charlotte had already cleaned up most of the destructive aftermath of the Warrior Goddess' tantrum. I let the Major out. "What do you know about this Captain?" Peter quickly came to stand at attention in front of me. "Major, while I have never seen this in a human before. It appears that Isabella and the Warrior Goddess share a split soul. Just as you , the Major, share a split soul with Jasper. And while I see this as only more prof that she is your mate. I also believe that you must change her soon, before she hurts her human form."


	15. Forks

**The Pull**

**Chapter 15: Forks**

_**Bella P.O.V.**_

I awoke alone in Jasper's room. I wanted to tell myself that the last twenty-four hours were just a really bad nightmare. But somewhere deep down in my soul, I knew that they had been real. If that was really true, then that meant that Charlie was really gone... It meant that my daddy was dead. The tears began to pour down my cheeks.

within a second I was in Jasper's strong cold arms. He was holding me like a child, tightly against his chest. Rocking me slowly and rubbing soothing circle on my back. Whispering to me that everything would be ok. "No. Nothing will ever be ok again! My daddy is dead! Oh, Jasper, What am I going to do?" I said in a rush. "It's going to be alright, Isabella. I will be here with you for every moment. You don't have to go through any of this alone. And if at any point it gets to be too much, you just say the word and I can make it go away for a while. But only if you want me to." Jasper said in a soothing voice. I smiled for the first time today, although it didn't reach my eyes."Thank you jasper, for everything you have done for me. I don't know what I would do with out you in my life!"

"I need to go back to Forks. I have to make funeral arrangements and whatever els needs to be done. And I want to see Charlie." I finally said several moments later. "I know, Peter and Charlotte are getting their truck ready for the trip as we speak." Jasper told me with a knowing look.

I went to the bathroom and took a long hot shower. I felt a lot better, the hot water was very soothing. I dried my hair and body. Then I went back into jasper's bedroom. Charlotte was sitting on the bed. She stood up as she said "Oh suga..I'm so sorry. I lost both of my parents when i was your age. I know how hard it can be. If you don't mind, Peter and I would like to come with you to Forks." I gave Charlotte a long hug and said "Of course I don't mind... I think I will probably need all of you to help me get through this." Charlotte smiled at me. "Well now that that is settled why don't you get dressed and come down stairs. Peter has some food ready for you and then we can leave for Forks whenever you are ready." She said handing me some gray sweatpants and a black t-shirt.

After I got dressed and ate, we got into Peter's black 2013 Escalade EXT truck and left for Forks. Peter and Charlotte sat up front while Jasper sat in the back and held me while I slept the whole ride from Texas to Washington. We made surprisingly good time even for vampires. It was late when we arrived in Forks.

When we pulled up in front of Charlie's house, my emotions were almost too much to handle. "Do you need me to help, Isabella?" Jasper asked from my side. "No. I want to try to do this the old-fashioned way. The more pain you take away, the longer it will take to work through this." I said taking his hand.

When we got inside, Charlotte cooked me some supper. After I ate, I went up to Charlie's room. I looked through his closet and put on one of his old flannel shirts. Then I layed down on his bed and cried myself to sleep.


	16. Arrangements And Family

**Chapter 16: Arrangements and Family**

**_Bella's P.O.V._**

Knowing that I had a lot to do today, I got up and took a long hot shower. I let the warm water calm my body. Then I went back to my room. I put on some white skinny jeans and a black off the shoulder sweater. I pulled on my black boots and put my hair in a high pony tail.

When I got downstairs Jasper was sitting at the kitchen table. There was a omlet waiting for me. He told me that Peter and Charlotte had went for a hunt. When I was done eating, I called Lands End funeral home (the only mortuary in town). I made an appointment for later today to make Charlie's funeral arrangements.

There was a knock at the door. When I answered the door, Alice Cullen was standing on my door step.

"Alice!" I screamed and jumped into her arms for a very long hug. "Oh Bella, I am so sorry. I don't know why I didn't see it sooner. I wish I could have done something." she said in a rush. "It's ok Alice, I am just glad your here now! Charlie would be happy that you came, he really loved you. Please come in."

She came inside and exchanged hellos with Jasper. "So Alice, where is your mate?" I asked. "I left Liam at the house to wait for Carlisle and Esmé." she said like it was no big deal. "Alice, you told Carlisle and Esmé? Who else did you call? Didn't you think that there might be some people that I don't want to see?" I practically screamed at her. "Oh Bella, I knew that you would need Carlisle and Esmé. And I also called Emmett, he will be here tomorrow. But don't worry , nobody will tell Edward. His drama is the last thing you need right now. You don't have to see the future to know that." She said.

Then Alice took me upstairs to pick out what Charlie will be buried in. We chose his police uniform, since it was the nicest thing he owned. Alice told me not to worry about my outfit, she already had it taken care of.

when we were done Alice, Peter, Charlotte, Jasper, and I went to meet with the funeral home


	17. Carlisle And Esme

**The Pull**

**Chapter 17: Carlisle and Esmé**

_**Bella P.O.V.**_

I felt a little better knowing that everything for the funeral was set up. There would be a viewing tomorrow night and the funeral would be the following morning. I found out that Charlie had very good life insurance. Like enough to cover all of the funeral costs and still have about two hundred thousand dollars left over. That was a nice surprize. Renae would have never thought far enough ahead to do that.

Speaking of my mother, I had called her to tell her about Charlie. She was on a second honeymoon with Phil, they were in Jamaica. She offered to come back on the next flight, but I told her not to. I explained that all the arrangements were already made and that I had plenty of people here for moral support. She sent her condolences and said that she would come visit as soon as she got back to the states.

Alice had gone home to wait with Liam for Carlisle and Esmé. Charlotte, Peter, Jasper and I were relaxing in the living room. We were watching a show called The Vampire Diaries. We all though it was really funny how they got everything about vampires so wrong. But it was pretty entertaining, plus that Damon guy kind of reminded me of Jasper.

A few hours later there was a knock at the door. "It's Carlisle and Esmé" Peter said. As soon as i heard that I ran to the door, opened it, and jumped into their waiting hugged for a really long time. Esmé and I were both crying although no tears would ever fall from her eyes. She pulled back and looked at me. "Oh Bella, I am so sorry about Charlie and I am sorry that we left you. I have missed you so much." She said kissing my forehead.

"I know, I forgive you. I missed you too! Now please come inside." I said whipping away my tears. We all went into the living room. Carlisle and Esmé said hello to Peter and Charlotte. Then they both hugged Jasper. "Jasper, son we have missed you so! We would have been here much sooner but we were on Isle Esmé. It is so difficult to get back from there quickly." Carlisle said.

Carlisle and Esmé stayed for a few hours. We all had a great time catching up and talking about everything that had happened since we last saw each other. Before the left they invited us to come out to the Cullen house tomorrow. They said that Emmett and Rosalie would be there by noon.

I was excited to see my Brother Bear, even if it meant dealing with his wife (who hated me for no apparent reason). It was nice to take my mind off of Charlie for a while. After they left, Jasper made me fried chicken. Then we went up to my room and I fell asleep to the sound of him reading my favorite book.


	18. Liam

**The Pull**

**Chapter 18: Liam**

_**Bella's P.O.V.**_

I woke up early. I could feel the sun pouring in through the window. When I opened my eyes, I saw Jasper and it took my breath away. I had never seen him sparkle in the sunlight before. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"Jasper, I don't know how much longer I can stay in this house. Every where I look, I see Charlie. I am surrounded by memories of him and it makes this so much harder to deal with. I don't want to be here." I said with new tears forming in my eyes.

Jasper whipped them away and said " I know darlin, we can go spend the day at the Cullen house. After the funeral tomorrow, I will take you away from this place. You don't ever have to come back, if you don't want to. We can go back to Texas if you want. Or we could go to my house in Wyoming or the one in Georgia. If you wanted we could start somewhere completely new. I don't care where we go as long as I am with you." He said kissing my forehead. My heart soared at his words. Maybe he felt the same way that I did. The friendship I had once felt for Jasper was changing into something completely different, I could feel it.

I stayed there in Jasper's cold embrace thinking about how much my life had changed since her came back. I was no longer broken-hearted over Edward leaving me. I wasn't plagued by nightmares anymore. Although I had lost my father, I found a strong friendship with Charlotte and Peter. I had my family back.

At nine in the morning, I finally got out of bed. I took a shower and decided to just throw on some sweat pants and a t-shirt. I knew Alice would get me ready for the viewing when we got to the Cullen house.

When I got downstairs, Charlotte was placing my plate on the table. She had made me pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausage, and toast. I ate it greedily and washed it down with a big glass of orange juice. We decided that we should run to the Cullen's place since the sun was still out.

A few moments later we were walking across the Cullen's lawn. Carlisle, Esmé, Alice and a male vampire I had never seen before were waiting for us on the porch. The man was tall, muscular, and very handsome. His eyes were a dark orange color and he had straight red hair. He was wearing black designer jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. He must be Liam, Alice's mate.

"Charlotte and Peter it is so nice to see you again. Jasper and Isabella, welcome home. Please won't you all come in." Carlisle said as we reached the house. Jasper pulled me to his side and wrapped his arm around my waist. Well that was weird but it felt nice and I felt like I belonged there. We all went into the house.

"Hey guys I would like to introduce you to Liam. Liam this is my brother Jasper Whitlock and my best friend and sister Isabella Swan but she prefers Bella. And this is Peter Whitlock and his mate Charlotte, they are part of Jasper's coven. Guys this is my mate Liam O'Tool." Alice said happily. Jasper and Liam shared a long look. Then Jasper reached out and shook Liam's hand. "Welcome to the family, Liam. I trust that you will take good care of my... sister." Jasper said.


	19. Telling Mom And Dad

**The Pull**

**Chapter 19: Telling mom and dad**

_**Jasper's P.O.V**_

After we met Liam, Alice took Bella upstairs. Knowing Alice, she wanted to play Bella Barbie. I let her because Bella's sweats and t-shirt weren't acceptable for her father's viewing and she always made Bella look so beautiful. Plus the rest of the family didn't know that we were mates. So it would just seem weird if I objected.

"So Liam, I can see from your eyes that you have tried our vegetarian diet. How does it suit you?" I asked. I didn't think Alice would bring him if he was a threat to Bella but I had to be sure. "Well it's not as filling as human blood, but I like that nobody has to die just to satisfy my thirst. Plus it makes Alice happy. I would do anything to see her smile." Liam said in a heavy irish accent. I smiled at him. I felt honesty coming from him when he spoke and I could feel his deep love for Alice. "I am glad to hear that. I wish you and Alice all the happiness that this life has to offer. But I needed to know that my Isabella will be safe around you." Oops... I didn't mean to call Isabella mine in front of Carlisle and Esmé. Oh well, might as well get this over with. Although if Isabella doesn't figure it out soon, she would be the last to know.

"Uh. Your what now?" Carlisle asked. The confusion was pouring off of him but I could also feel Esmé's acceptance. She practically jumped up and down in a very Alice like way. "Oh Carlisle, don't you see it? Jasper and Isabella are mates, Dear!" She said. "Esmé darling, that can't possibly be true. Isabella is Edward's mate not Jasper's." He said causing me to growl. Esme got a pissed off look on her face and said "Oh Carlisle that's bullshit and you know it! We are mates... could you ever leave my side for a single night? No you can't! So Edward has been gone from Isabella's side for months. If he was truly her mate, he would be here with her right now. Is he? No! Who is? Jasper!"

Wow I have never heard Esmé yell at anyone like that. especially not Carlisle, I was shocked. "Dad, Esmé is right Bella is my mate. When I left the house in Alaska, I started to feel a pulling feeling in my chest. At first I tried to fight it but i finally gave up. I let it guide me. I followed it straight to Isabella. I have not left her side since and I never will. She is starting to feel it too but she hasn't completely figured it out yet." I told him. He smiled at me. "I am sorry son. I can see that what you say is true. You have my blessing, I know that you will treat her well and protect her from anything that threatens her." He told me.

Peter stepped forward. "Major, we should tell Carlisle about the Warrior Goddess... maybe he could help." He said. Carlisle was confused. "Jasper, who is this Warrior Goddess?" He asked. "She is Isabella." I said. Then I proceeded to tell him what had happened at my house in texas.

"Well Jasper, I have never heard of a human having a split soul. Even in the vampire world it is very rare. You are the only vampire I have ever met with a split soul. I will have to do some research, but I fear that Peter maybe right. You might have to change her to save her from killing her self." Carlisle said gravely.


	20. Emmett And Rosalie

**The Pull**

**Chapter 20: Emmett and Rosalie**

**_Bella P.O.V._**

It has been a few hours since Alice brought me up stairs. First she made me shower. Then she waxed almost all the hair from my body, Ouch! Then she tweezed my eyebrows (double ouch). Next she gave me a facial. Now she is giving me a mani / pedi. French tips using black instead of white.

I heard a commotion on the stairs. Then Emmett came running into the room. "Bella bear! Oh I missed you! I'm sorry about your pops." He yelled as he pulled me into a big bear hug. "I missed you too, brother bear. But I still need to breathe." I said gasping for air as he released me. "Sorry I forget your still human." He said with a booming laugh.

"Ok Emmett I wont have you ruining all my hard work! Now go wait downstairs with the rest of the family!" Alice said harshly. "Aww come on Ali, I haven't seen her in months!" He said, trying to use his puppy dog eyes on Alice. "You heard her Em. Now go on, we will be down soon." Rosalie said pushing him out the door.

"Need some help with her hair Alice?" Rosalie asked when Emmett was gone. Alice accepted Rosalie's help and quickly explained her plans for my hair to her. Rose worked silently on my hair as Alice started my makeup. It was really quiet for a while and then Rosalie spoke to me for the first time in months. "I am sorry for your loss, Isabella. Loosing a father is one of the hardest thing a young woman will go through." she said. I was shocked. Rosalie normally just ignored me, so I was truly touched by her kind words.

_**Jasper P.O.V.**_

Isabella had been upstairs for several hours. I was trying to wait patiently but I hadn't been away from her this long since I had come back into her life. I hated not being by her side, it made my dead heart ache.

When she finally walked down stairs, I was speechless. She was wearing a very modest black lace dress. the collar followed the line of her collar-bone and it flowed down to her knee. Her hair was pulled on top of her head in a mixture of braids and curls. Her eyes were painted a smokey charcoal and her lips were blood-red. She was even more beautiful than usual. If that was even possible. A low growl rumbled in my chest.


	21. Visitation

**The Pull**

**Chapter 21: Visitation**

_**Bella P.O.V.**_

At 6:30 pm, Jasper and I left for Lands End Funeral Home. The visitation wasn't until seven, but I wanted to be there early. I also wanted a chance to see Charlie before people started arriving. When we got there we were greeted by Eddy, the old man who owns the place. He showed us to a large side room.

The walls were lined with sofas and arm chairs. They all looked very comfortable but I had a feeling I wouldn't be sitting down tonight. At the back of the room there was a long table filled with cookies, cakes, coffee, and ice tea. The center of the room was filled with folding chairs. They must be expecting a large turn out. They were probably right, Charlie was the chief of police in a small town (everyone knew him). At the front of the room next to Charlie's coffin there was a large poster board covered with pictures of Charlie. I walked over to it and examined the photos.

There were pictures of Charlie at work. At the dinner. Fishing with Billy Black and Deputy Dan. In La Push with Harry and Sue Clearwater. Several of Charlie and me, when I used to spend my summers here as a kid. A family photo when I was a baby. Charlie and Renee's wedding picture and prom picture. A photo of Charlie in a football uniform and even some of him as a child. Someone had put a lot of time into this. My guess is it was Sue Clearwater. It brought tears to my eyes.

Then I walked over to Charlie's coffin. I looked down at him. He looked like my dad but at the same time he didn't. His face was void of any emotion. It was starting to sink in that this was all real. I would never see my father smile again or hear his laugh. Silent tears began to stream down my cheeks. One of them landed on Charlie's cheek. I reached down and whipped it away. His skin was cold, not as cold as Jasper's but it was close.

Jasper put his hand on my shoulder and I turned to face him. He whipped away my tears as he said "I am sorry Isabella but people are starting to arrive. Are you ready for this?" " As ready as I will ever be." I said as I took my place between the photo table and Charlie.

For the next two hours there was a steady line of people. All of them telling me how sorry they were of my loss. Saying he was too young. Asking me if there was anything they could do. Some of them told me stories about Charlie. To be honest, it was all a blur. When everyone had left I asked Jasper to take me home. I didn't even bother changing into pajamas. I just curled up in Jasper's arms and drifted off to sleep.


	22. Vision

**The Pull**

**Chapter 22: Vision**

_**Jasper's P.O.V**_

Sitting through Charlie's funeral was one of the hardest things I have ever done. feeling everyone's heartbreak and sadness was bad enough. Sitting next to Isabella, feeling her pain and not being able to do anything about it was torture. Well to be honest, I could have taken all of her pain away but that would have pissed her off and made it take longer for her to move on. She needs to feel the pain of her father's loss. It's part of a healthy recovery process, no matter how much it hurts me I know that much is true.

The service was beautiful and when the preacher was done, several of Charlie's friends told wonderful stories about how Charlie had changed their lives or helped them in their time of need. I never met Charlie but it was clear to me that he was a good man who was loved and missed by many. At the cemetery Isabella placed a single white rose on his coffin before they lowered him to his final resting place. Then she turned to me with tears still in her eyes and said " Jasper, I want to get out of here. Can you take me to my house, so I can get my things... I want to be far away from here."

When we pulled up to the house, the whole family was standing outside. "Hey Bella, come with me I will help you get your stuff" Rosalie said and took Isabella into the house. That was weird to say the least and I could feel everyone's worry. "Ok Carlisle , what's going one here?" I asked impatiently. "Well son, Alice had a vision that you would be needing our help. So here we are." He said. I turned to Alice, "What happened in you vision Alice?" She smiled at me although it didn't reach her eyes. She was feeling sad and scared but sure of herself. "Jasper, Edward will be here in five minuets and I have seen that it ould go very badly if you and Isabella were here alone when he arrives." A growl escaped from my chest.

Emmett stepped forward feeling confused. "Oh calm down Jaz, it's not like he is going to hurt Bella. He is her mate." he said. Another growl erupted from my chest as I said " He is not her mate. She is mine! My Isabella will never be his again! and I do not know that he won't hurt her once he figures that out."

_**Rosalie's P.O.V.**_

I was upstairs helping Bella pack up her things. I could hear Jasper and Em arguing about who Bella's mate was downstairs. I have to admit before we got back to Forks, I still believed that Edward was Bella's mate. But then I saw Jasper and Bella together. I could tell right away that something had changed in both of them. Bella only smiles when he is in the room and Jasper only has eyes for her. It was like they gravitate towards each other. I honestly don't think she would have made it through this without him constantly by her side. It was obvious to me that Isabella was truly Jasper's mate not Edward's.

Edward had left Bella over four months ago and had not been back since. I can't even spend more than a day away from my mate Emmett. The pain in my heart from the separation is just too much to bear. If Edward was really her mate he would have died from a broken heart by now. Which means there is no way he was ever mated to her. Maybe he loved her or maybe it was all just an extremely cruel game. I don't know but according to Alice's vision, we would soon find out.


	23. Edward

**The Pull**

**Chapter 23: Edward **

_**Edward P.O.V.**_

The past few months have been the worst of my existence. I have not been this alone since my human drinking days. I need to get back to my Bella and soon. It's so hard to be alone and I really do miss her. screw leaving her to keep her safe! I am after all a selfish creature by nature. Oh, the family will be so happy that I am going back to my Bella. None of them wanted to leave her in the first place. Once I get back to Bella, we can all be back together again ... One big happy family!

I crawled out of the cave I had hidden out in for months now. It was time to get my life back. I started running back to my Bella. As I ran my mind was filled with nothing but thoughts and memories of my Bella. I was thankful for my speed, it only took a few days to get back to Bella's house.

As soon as I got there, I jumped through Bella's open bedroom window. I heard Bella scream. Why would she scream? Why would she be scared of me now? She never was before. Then I saw Rosalie. She was between Bella and me. She was in a defensive crouch. What the hell? Why would she need to protect Bella from me? Bella is my mate, I love her, I would never hurt her. What confused me even more - why was Rosalie even here in the first place? She doesn't even like Bella.

That's when I heard a loud growl come from downstairs. A growl I knew too well. It was coming from Jasper but it wasn't Jasper's growl. It was the Major...

Warrior Goddess P.O.V.

The Major's growl awakened me. I could see Rosalie crouched defensively in front of me and across the room stood Edward. Isabella wouldn't be able to handle this, not after burying her father only an hour ago. That's why I am here.

I could see fear in Edward's eyes. I am not sure if it was from the Major's growl or from seeing Bella transform into me. most likely a combination of the two. Regardless of the reason, he was smart to be afraid. After hurting us the way he did.

What did he come back for? Was he here to play with Isabella's emotions? Had he heard about Charlie? Or was he just here to rub salt in what he thinks are still fresh wounds? Little did he know, Jasper had completely healed all the holes he left in Isabella's heart. It really doesn't matter what his reason for being here is. I will make him pay for what he did to us.


	24. Confrontation

**The Pull**

**Chapter 24: Confrontation**

_**Jasper's P.O.V.**_

I was in Isabella's room in a matter of seconds but I could see that I was already too late. The Warrior Goddess was floating in mid-air, her eyes were ablaze with an even more fierce fire than the last time I saw her. I could feel her emotions, they were always so strong. she was projecting knowing and love to me. She was telling me without words that she knew we were mates. She had accepted that and felt the same way for me as I do for her. I could also feel her anger and her need for vengeance. I smiled at her and sent her acceptance. I couldn't agree more, Edward needs to pay for what he did to Isabella.

Just then the rest of the family appeared in the room. Carlisle, Esmé, Charlotte, Peter, Emmett, Alice, and Liam were all now right behind me. Everyone but Carlisle and Esmé were glaring at Edward.

"Carlisle, what is going on? Why are you all here? What's wrong with Bella? Who did this to her?" Edward demanded. Carlisle was torn. He loved his first son but he also knew what he did was wrong and that he would be pissed when he found out about Isabella and I. Not that he had any right to be. "We were here for Charlie's funeral. No one did this to Isabella. There is nothing wrong with her, she has a split soul like Jasper. This is the other part of her soul The Warrior Goddess." Carlisle told him. Edward laughed "Don't be rediculas Carlisle! She can't have a split soul. she is still human and nothing like Jasper." I had to hold back the growl forming in my chest. "and who is this stranger? Have you replaced me already? Its only been a few months!" he said.

"No son, we have not replaced you. This is Liam, he is Alice's mate." Esmé said. Edward's emotions were going crazy and I was worried he might lose his cool soon. "What? He can't be Alice's mate, Jasper is Alice's mate! Have you all lost your minds? I didn't think that vampires could go crazy but you have all proven me wrong." Edward said.

"Bella, love, come down now and stop this insanity. Everything is going to be ok now, I have come back for you my mate. I missed you so." He said walking towards Isabella. I was about to stop him but then I felt The Warrior Goddess' emotions. She didn't need me to protect her. Judging from the amount of anger coming from her, Edward would be lucky if he lived through this.

_**Warrior Goddess P.O.V.**_

Who does this Edward think he is? I have kept quiet while he badgered my family with questions and called Carlisle a liar. But now he is calling Isabella his love. Where was his love for her when he left her broken on the ground in the forest? And does he actually think that we are mates? Please, Jasper is three times the man that this whinny Edward will ever be. He is really pissing me off calling me Bella... it is obvious that Isabella is not here at the moment!

Enough of this bullshit! I decided it was time to teach Edward Cullen a lesson. I extended my arm using my force field to push him against the wall. "DO NOT EVER CALL ME LOVE! Not after what you did to us in that forest." I told him. "What the hell? Why wouldn't I call you love? Bella you are my mate! I love you more than any thing. I only left you to keep you safe" I heard Jasper growl. It was hard for him to keep the Major inside when Edward kept claiming to be my mate. Who could blame him? I projected my love for him. It was time to tell Eddie. "Actually Edward you are not now nor have you ever been my mate!" I said matter of factly.

"What are you talking about? Are you insane Bella? Of course I am your mate. Always have been, always will be!" Edward yelled. I tightened my grip around his neck and used my force field to lift him off the ground. "You shouldn't yell at people who are more powerful than you Eddie! You have never been good enough to be my mate... your too much of a whining child. a being as powerful as me needs a strong man by her side. I have found my true mate in Major Jasper Whitlock and he has shown me more love in one week than you did in our whole relationship!" I said. "What ? How can you love him? He tried to kill you !" Edward screamed. "It doesn't matter now, he is my mate he could never let any harm come to me. Now Edward I think the time has come for you to go!" I said coldly.

"Fine I will leave. Enjoy your happiness while you can. because if I cant have you, no one will. This is not the last you will hear from me. You will be mine again, Isabella!" Edward threatened and then he was gone.


	25. Realizations

**The Pull**

**Chapter 25: Realizations**

**Jasper's P.O.V.**

after Edward's threat and disappearance I didn't think I would ever be able to calm myself down. The Major was out and he wanted nothing more than to track Edward down and tear him into the tiniest of pieces and then burn them one by one while making him watch. Just as he was planning exactly how to do it , The Warrior Goddess collapsed. I was instantly by her side. I crouched low to protect my mate from any threat. She was out for over an hour. When she woke , she was my sweet Isabella again.

Everyone else had gone back downstairs. They said it was to give us the illusion of privacy but I think it was more out of fear of The Major. When I saw that she was Isabella again The Major melted away and I was my self again. I took her face in my hands. "Isabella, are you ok darling?" I asked looking deeply into her beautiful brown eyes. "Yes I am fine. Just exhausted. What happened?" She asked , feeling dazed.

"Well Edward came back and you turned into The Warrior Goddess again" I told her. I didn't know how much to tell her. She had after all told him that I was her mate. I didn't want her to find out like this , I wanted her to

"And I argued with him" She interrupted my thoughts, suprising me. "I told him something and he got really angry?" She asked . "Yes" Was all I could say. " I told him something about you and me?" she asked but she didn't feel nearly as confused this time. Oh hell yeah! this could be it. This could be the moment I have been aching for my entire existence. "I...I told him... that ... that you ... your my... my mate!" she finally said. A wide smile spread across my face. "Yes! you did, yes we are! Oh Isabella I am so glad we finally found each other!" I said pulling her into my embrace. I could feel her love and joy radiating from her and I sent her all of my love for her and my pure happiness that we could finally be together.


	26. New Home

**The Pull **

**Chapter 26: New Home**

**Bella P.O.V.**

I still can't believe I found my true mate. when Edward left me, I didn't think I could ever get over it . He was supposed to be mine forever but he threw me away like a broken toy he no longer wanted to play with. and broken I was. I thought I would stay that way forever. After all one can hardly survive after losing their 'mate' right? That's when Jasper Whitlock came back into my life. He brought color back into my depressingly dark life. He has made it his mission to make me happy again. He was there for me through the loss of Charlie, never leaving my side. if I hadn't been so caught up in my grief over the loss of my father, I probably would have seen it before. I would have known that Major Jasper Whitlock is my mate! Now that I know that he is mine, I wont ever let anything take him away or come between us.

it has been two weeks since Charlie's funeral. we decided to buy a new house instead of moving back to one of Jasper's other homes. it will be harder for Edward to find us that way. we spent the last week and a half looking at homes all over the u.s. We finally found the perfect place.

It is a beautiful deep green three story house with black shutters and a wrap around porch. it is surrounded on three sides by a dense forest and behind the house is a large mountain. it is truly the most beautiful thing I have ever seen , other than Jasper. it is the perfect house for us . with six bedrooms , we have more than enough room for the whole family o come and visit if they want to. we also have two libraries. I know that seems rediculas but Jasper and I both love to read so it is actually perfect. one is connected to our bedroom and is filled with Jasper's civil war books and all of my favorite classic. the other library is one the main floor and is already almost completely full but with some room left to grow. there is also a game room, music room, a large kitchen, dinning room, and living room. the best part about our new home is that our closest neighbor is over a hundred miles away and the nearest town is 200 miles from us.

we just moved in a few days ago but it already feels like home. Peter, Charlotte, Emmett, and Rosalie decided to come stay with us for the time being. With Edward's threat hanging over our heads, I can't say that I blame them. but in a house this big it really isn't an issue. I sometimes forget they are here until I hear peter or Emmett's booming laughter from across the house.

I have found the transition from being Jasper's friend to his mate to be completely natural. we spend most of our time together but not every moment like I did when I was with Edward. its nice to have a bit of independence and to know that Jasper trusts my judgement. I love that he treats me like his equal and not like a stupid glass doll that needs to be told what to do constantly , like Edward did.

it is so easy to talk to Jasper about anything and everything. but there is one subject we haven't discussed yet. and to be honest I am a little nervous about it. I am scared that Jasper will have the same opinion as Edward did about my change.

I have made up my mind... today will be the day that I ask Jasper if he plans to make


	27. Talk

the pull

chapter 27: talk

Jasper P.O.V.

I am so glad that Isabella finally knows that we are mates. the new house is nice but what makes it great is that Isabella loves it. that's all that matters to me. I would buy a thousand new houses if that would make her happy. the last few weeks have been the happiest of my entire existence.

I am starting to worry about Isabella though. for the last couple of days I have been feeling a lot of nervousness and uncertainty coming from her. I don't know what could be causing this but I really hope that she hasn't changed her mind about wanting to be with me. I think I will get my answer today because every since she woke up I have been feeling courage pouring off of her in Waves.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Peter. "Hey brother, Charlotte and Rosalie are coming Isabella supper. when they get done me, Emmett, and the girls are going to go for a nice long hunt." he said taking a seat in the chair next to mine out on the porch. "What the hell do you need to go hunting for? we just went last night. .. you should really watch what you drink, Charlotte won't like it if you start getting fat! " I said with a laugh. Peter scowled at me "haha ... your so funny. you know just as well as I do that vampires can't get fat. we are going hunting because I 'know' that you and your mate are going to need some time to your selves tonight. so quit being a Jack ass and just go with it."

Isabella P.O.V.

supper was so amazing tonight. I thought Charlotte was a good cook but put her and Rosalie in a kitchen together and the result is just magical. after dinner Rosalie, Charlotte, Emmett, and Peter left to go for a hunt. I thought that was kind of odd since the boys just went hunting last night. but who am I to judge a vampire's diet? I wasn't going to complain about alone time with Jasper.

Jasper and I were cuddling on the porch swing when I worked up the nerve to approach the subject that had been on my mind since I found out we were mates. "hey Jazz, there is something I wanted to talk to you about. " I said looking up at him. "what is it Darlin?" he asked meeting my gaze. wow this is going to be harder than I thought. I had no idea how to start this, so instead of beating around the bush I just came right out and said it. " how do you feel about me becoming like you, an immortal? " I said in a rush. he was silent for a moment and that really scared me.

he wrapped his arms tightly around me. "calm down babe, I love the idea of having you forever. you just shocked me. I wasn't expecting you to say that. are you sure this is what you want? " he asked. I smiled at him. "yes I am completely sure this is exactly what I want. I finally have you and I won't give you up. .I want to spend every moment of forever loving you. "I said. "and you have thought about all of the things you will be giving up? "he asked becoming very serious. "yes"I said. "and your sure you want to go through all of that pain. you know you will be buying for three days and even with my power there isn't much I can do to take the pain away?" he asked. "yes Jasper I know what I as signing up for but I also know what I will be gaining and it is worth it. " I said. "well the decision is yours. I won't take your choices away from you and I would love to be by your side for every second of forever. I guess the only question left is when to do it! " he said pulling me to him for the most passionate kiss I had ever experienced.


	28. Planning

the pull

chapter 28: plans

Rosalie's P.O.V.

when we got home from our hunt Jasper called for a family meeting. we all sat down at the dining room table. Jasper took out his cell phone and called Carlisle putting it on speaker phone. we decided that we should wait until next week to change Isabella. that way the rest of the family could be here for her transformation. Jasper was confident that he could control her once she awoke. however Peter 'knew' that we would need the rest of the family here for something. although he couldn't tell us why we would need them.

after the meeting I went up to me and Emmett's room. I sat on the window seat, quickly becoming lost in my thoughts. eventually Emmett came into the room, I didn't even notice.

"Hey babe, what's wrong? " he asked coming over and sitting next to me. "nothing, I was just thinking of my own transformation." i said sadly. He gave me a knowing smile " rose, you know Bella is different than your own life" . i gave him a small smile " yeah Emmy, i know she has a choice and she wants this life. it is completely different than my own situation, i had no choice in the matter and i never would have wanted this life for myself. but i have come a long way since then. i am grateful for the second chance Carlisle gave me even though i didn't always see it that way. if i hadn't become what i am today, i never would have found you and i couldn't imagine my life with out you ." i could tell that he was happy that i had finally come to terms with what we are. " well i think Isabella will make a great vampire and its not like she really has a choice if she isn't changed soon , the Warrior Goddess will end up killing her. and i cant lose our baby sister again!" he said taking me in his arms. " i know Emmett, besides Jasper deserves some happiness" i said with a smile , i was truly happy for my brother.

**Isabella P.O.V.**

the family meeting went well . With Edward out of the picture and Rosalie finally on my side , there was no one left to oppose my transformation. i was finally going to get what had been my deepest desire for the past few years. in a week i would be an immortal just like the rest of my family and the best part was that they wouldn't have to protect me any more. i would be by Jasper's side for ever moment of forever and no one not even Edward or the Volturi would be able to tear us apart! my life was finally coming together ... i lost charlie and that left a scar on my heart that would never heal but i still have my family and my mate ... for the first time in my life i was truly happy and i wasn't going to let anything or anyone change that!


	29. Alice

**The Pull**

**Chapter 29: Alice**

**Isabella P.O.V**

It's been two days since the family meeting. Alice and Liam will be here in about an hour. She called me yesterday and said she wanted to come out before Carlisle and Esme. She wants to spend some more time with me while I am still human. I don't see what the difference is but I always enjoy seeing Alice. Right now Jasper is cooking me some lunch while I read one of his civil war journals. To my surprise the journals are quite interesting, I love finding out what it was like when he was a human. He says once I get past my newborn phase he will take me to his childhood home in Texas. He still owns it and Alice had it restored to just the way it was when he lived there as a human. I think it will be a nice get away for just the two of us.

When I finished the delicious steak and potatoes jasper made for me, there was a knock at the door. Charlotte went to answer it and came back followed by Alice and Liam. I jumped up and went to give Alice a hug. "Alice! I missed you; I can't believe it's only been a few weeks! It's good to see you again Liam." I said pulling back from her. "It's nice to see you too Isabella, I am glad it's for a much happier occasion this time." Liam said in his thick Irish accent before going to join Jasper, Peter, and Emmett in the game room. From the sounds of it they were playing a rather competitive war game on the PS3.

Alice, Rosalie, Charlotte and I sat down on the couches in the living room. "So I thought we could do some shopping for your immortality wardrobe!" Alice sang happily taking her laptop from her bag. Of course…. Only Alice would find a way to shop even if there wasn't a clothing store for hundreds of miles. The next couple of hours were spent looking at a million different skinny jeans, skirts, blouses, sweaters, vests, tank tops, shoes, jewelry, and lots of dresses. We ordered a lot of really cool stuff, I don't even want to think about how much it all cost. Especially since most of it was designer but Alice wouldn't tell me how much it was she insisted it was a gift since Edward had taken back all of their birthday presents to me. Normally I would have fought her on it but I was in a great mood. Being surrounded by my family and being only days away from becoming immortal had a lot to do with that.

Later that night we decided to play board games as a family. We played Life, then Monopoly, the Pictionary, and finally charades. It was a lot of fun but it was also a learning experience for Liam and I. we learned that Peter, Emmett, and Charlotte were insanely competitive while the rest of us were more laid back. Emmett and Charlotte's argument about him stealing monopoly money from the bank was probably one of the funniest things I have ever seen. When we were done Jasper took me up to bed and as usual I feel asleep in his arms to the sound of him reading.

The next morning I woke up as usual, with Jasper's beautiful eyes being the first thing I saw. I love waking up to him every morning. It occurred to me that this is one of the last times I would wake up, since after this weekend I will be a vampire so I won't sleep. That made me sad. "What's wrong, darlin?" Jasper asked in his husky southern drawl. I smiled as I told him "It's just that I just realized this is one of the last times I will get to fall asleep in your arms and then wake up to see you again and I will miss it." He got a mischievous smile as he pulled me closer. "I am sure we will find some other activity to take up our nights together." He whispered in my ear while kissing my neck.


	30. Last Day

**The Pull**

**Chapter 30: Last Day**

**Isabella's P.O.V.**

That Saturday morning Carlisle and Esme arrived. It was nice to have the whole family back together under the same roof. Carlisle was eager to set up the small office that was right next to their bedroom. Esme was excited to see our new home and shared some of her decorating ideas with me even though she said we had already done a beautiful job of making this house into a home we could all enjoy for years to come.

A few hours later we all sat down at the dining room table. I stood at the opposite end of the table from where Carlisle sat and said "I have called this family meeting to discuss the specifics of my change into an immortal." Esme was the first to speak as I sat down. "Bella dear, those are not our decisions to make. You are the first to plan your own change, so it should be whatever you are comfortable with." She said. "I agree with my mate, your change should take place in whatever way makes you happy. I am simply here to insure your safety." Carlisle said. "Ok… I want my change to be a family affair. All of you have helped to bring me where I am today and made me into the woman I am today. So I want you all to play a part in my becoming immortal. What do you guys think?" I asked. I was nervous about what they would think. Alice was bouncing up and down in her chair as she said "Oh My God Bella! I love your idea. It's awesome!" " So what do you think about this Carlisle?" Jasper asked, he was just as surprised by my question as everyone else. "I think it is an amazing idea. I don't know what the effect of that many different types of venom will be but I don't see any danger in it." Carlisle said.

I was so happy that they all agreed to my idea. It was just perfect that I am going to get to have a little part of Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Charlotte, Peter, Alice, Liam, and Jasper with me forever. I don't see how my life could get any better than it is right now.

That night we all had a family movie marathon. I had so much fun laughing at Emmett and Peter's stories and arguments. When the movies were over, Jasper took me up to our bedroom. We lay down in our bed and Jasper held me in his arms as I fell asleep for the last time ever.


	31. Transformation

**The Pull**

**Chapter 31: Transformation**

_**Isabella P.O.V.**_

I woke up the next morning starring into Jasper's topaz eyes. I stayed in bed with Jasper a lot longer than i normally do, just cuddling and letting the feeling of being in his arms soak in. i never wanted to forget exactly how i feel right now. Jasper finally looked down at me and said "Are you ready for your last meal, Isabella?" We both laughed.

We went down stairs to the dinning room where Esme had laid out a breakfast feast. Muffins, pancakes, waffles, several kinds of cereal, eggs, sausage, toast and fruit covered the table. It was perfect for my last meal. While i ate everyone but Esme went for a hunt to prepare for my change. "Are you ready for your change, Bella?" Esme asked. "Yes, i am so ready. I truly believe i was born to be an immortal. i am so blessed to have not only Jasper but all of you be a part of my life forever. i couldn't ask for anything more!" i said. I could tell by her face that if Esme could cry, she would be. Iwrapped my arms around her, i didn't want her to cry. i wanted this to be a happy day because today i am getting everything i have ever wanted. When i was finished eating Esme and i cleared the table. Then we did the dishes together for what would probably be the last time.

When the rest of the family got back from the hunt, we decided that my change would take place in mine and Jasper's bedroom. "Are you ready to begin your transformation, Isabella?" Carlisle asked. "Yes, I am ready to begin my new life." I said. Then the whole family went upstairs. I laid down on my bed. "I love you more than my own life, Isabella. I will be by your side for every second of your change and I will take away as much of the pain as possible." Jasper told me. As I said " I love you too." I felt him bite into my neck.

I could feel him pumping his venom into my veins. That's when the burning began to spread. it wasnt that bad at first but became worse and worse with each bite. First i felt Carlisle bite into my right wrist. Then Esme biting into the inside of my right Elbow. Next i felt Charlotte bite into my left wrist and Peter biting the inside of my left elbow. The fire inside of me was burning full force now. This was a hundred times worse than when James had bitten me and it was only getting worse. Then i felt Emmett bite my left ankle and Rosalie biting my left knee. Just when the pain was almost unbearable I felt Liam bite my right ankle and Alice bit into my right knee. It felt like my blood had turned into molten lava pulsing through my veins. At that moment the pain became too much and i let the darkness pull me under.

I could still feel the pain of course but as i felt them all remove their teeth from my body the pain decressed slightly. That must have been Jasper using his gift to take on some of the pain himself. i wish he hadn't , don't get me wrong i was grateful but i didn't want him to be in pain too. he had already gone through this and it was my turn to suffer through this so i could become like him. i could hear my family talking. Carlisle said "The pain wont last forever, Isabella. normally only three days but who knows maybe this much venom will make it go faster. hang in there." " Try to remember as much as you can about your human life so you will remember it when you awaken" Alice told me, she obviously didn't want me to be like her and have no memories of my human life. i tried to do what she said, i tried to think through the pain. it was hard to focus but i replayed all the moments i wanted to remember over and over again. Then there was Jasper constantly by my side telling me over and over again how much he loves me and that the pain would soon end and about how happy he was that we would have eternity to spend together once i wake up.


	32. Changes

**The Pull**

**Chapter 32: Changes**

_**Jasper's P.O.V.**_

Isabella's transformation had been going on for about a day. i had never felt this much physical pain coming from one person, not even during their change. It was as if She was feeling the pain of the change of ten people not just one. I was taking as much of the pain away as possible but it wasnt doing much for her. It was killing me to see my sweet Isabella in so much pain and there was nothing i could do make it stop. To her credit she hadn't screamed or yelled or even moved. In fact if it wasn't for the fact that i could still hear her heart beating, i would have thought that she was actually dead. In all my years of turning human into vampires i had never seen anyone go through the transformation this gracefully. This only made me more convinced that my Isabella would be a truly amazing immortal.

I have been by her side since the moment i bit her. I have been talking to her the whole time, Carlisle says that it makes it better if you have something to focus on other than the pain. I told her how much i love her, more than my own life. I also told her that the pain wont last much longer and I told her how happy i was that once she awakened we would have all of eternity to spend together. The rest of the family also took turn coming in and talking to Isabella too.

I am not sure how much longer she will be burning but i have already seen some dramatic physical changes taking place. She has already become slightly taller, her chest and hips have both become more full, and her hair has grown longer and very subtle red and blonde highlights have started to appear. I didn't think it was possible but she was becoming even more beautiful than befor.

Just then there was a knock at the bedroom door. When it opened Alice walked in followed by Charlotte, Esme, and Rosalie. :Jasper, i have had a vision." She said. I was immediately on guard for any threat that could be coming when my mate was in such a vulnerable state. "Isabella will be awake in just over an hour." She finished. I was amazed. "You really think she will awaken so soon?" I asked. "I had a vision, Jasper. You dare to bet against me?"She asked. "No I wouldn't do that, I am just surprised is all. I have never seen a transformation end that quickly." I told her. "I know but we need to get her cleaned up and changed before she wakes up. So why don't you go join the boys?" I was hesitant to leave Isabella's side. Alice saw this and said. "Go on now... It will only take us a few moments and then you can come right back, now GO!"

She was right it only took the girls five minuets to get her cleaned up and dressed. When i re-entered the bedroom, Isabella was noticably more pale. She was wearing a dark red (almost the same color her eyes would soon be) dress with a pencil skirt and matching high heels. Normally this would have been a bad choice of foot wear for my Isabella but since she is becoming a vampire she will no loner be clumsy.

I took my seat next to her and just admired the beautiful creature that lay before me. In no time at all I heard her heart beat faster and faster. Until her back arched off of the bed and as she let out a single blood curdling scream, her heart stopped.


	33. A New World

**The pull**

**Chapter 33: A New World**

_Isabella's P.O.V._

The pain had finally ended after what felt like it had exploded through my chest. A moment later i opened my eyes. i thought about sitting up to look around since Jasper had told me everything would look different through my new eyes. the exact millisecond that i thought of it i was already sitting upright in the bed. This startled me a little bit, i knew i would be fast but i didn't realize i would be this fast and it wasn't a choice to be it was subconscious. while part of my mind was thinking about my speed, another part of my mind was focusing on what i could see around me.

As i looked around the room i could see a few rays of sunlight coming in through the open window. in the rays of sunlight i could see dust particles, they reflected all the colors of the rainbow and even a few i had never seen before. i could see every grain in the wooden floor panels. i could see every fiber that made up the fabric of the bed spread. across the room near the door stood Jasper. He was even more beautiful than i had known before. while part of my brain was taking in how handsome he was, another part of realized his neck and fore arms were covered in crescent shaped scars just like the one on my wrist. While part of me knew that they were from the newborns he had trained in the past and he would never hurt me, another part of my brain was screaming DANGER! As i was trying to push that thought to the back of my mind i heard Jasper speak.

"Isabella?" my head snapped in his direction. he sounded like Jasper but his voice was different, more clear. "Jasper" I started to say and then i gasped. my voice had changed, it was slightly higher pitched and it had the cadence of bells or maybe wind chimes. "Are you ok darlin? its just me Jasper" He said after a moment. I thought about what he was asking, he probably thought i was freaking out like every other newborn would. i wasn't though just adjusting. "I know its you babe, i could never forget you! i am ok.. really i'm great , just taking it all in trying to get used to all the changes. i am not going to freak out so where ever the rest of the family is they can come in now." i told him in my new confident sing song voice. that would take some getting used to but then again , i do have forever to adjust.

Slowly the rest of the family came into the room. they all had huge smiles on their faces, it seemed like they were all just as happy that i was finally one of them as i was. "Welcome to the family Bella."Esme said while Carlisle nodded and wrapped his arm around her waist. "thanks mom." i replied. Then Emmett and Rosalie came into he room holding hands "You look beautiful Isabella" she said. i rolled my eyes and said "yeah right rose , thanks though" with a laugh. That's when Alice and Charlotte walked in followed by Liam and Peter. "She is right you know" Alice said. i started o shake m head when Charlotte said "No really Isabella, come with me." i did what was told and let her lead me across the room to a large full length mirror.

when i looked into the mirror i gasped and my hand flew to my mouth. "oh my god!" i said slowly with my sing song voice that seemed to match the girl i was looking at. I wasn't even sure I was in the body that the mirror showed, it looked nothing like me. i mean yeah some of the facial features were the same but that was about it. my hair was completely different in both length and color, i was taller than i ever thought i could be, my body had finally 'developed' and then there were my eyes. yes i knew that they would be red but nothing i had been told could prepare me for what i was seeing. I wasnt freaking out that bad though, i loved all of the changes. it just reinforced the fact that i had been made into exactly what i was born to be... A Vampire.


	34. The Hunt

**The Pull**

**Chapter 34: The Hunt**

"How are you feeling Isabella?" Carlisle asked walking slowly over to where Charlotte and i were still standing by the mirror. "I feel fantastic!" i said smiling as i turned away from my own reflection to look at his worried expression. "what's wrong Carlisle?" He gave me a small smile "Nothing is wrong, per say. i am just worried about how short a time you change took." he told me. Well that confused me, i had no idea what he was talking about.

"What the hell are you talking about 'short time'? it felt like i was burning forever and the pain was so much worse than when James bit me." i practically yelled, shocking myself with my own out burst. "Sorry Carlisle, i didn't mean to..." "Its ok Bella, its hard to control your emotions at first. i only meant that most transforming vampires burn for three whole days but your change only took a day and a half." He explained. "Oh." was all i could say at the moment, i was shocked by this new information. "it felt like so much longer." He nodded. "Pain does funny things to the mind."

Jasper stepped forward. " i think its more than that, Carlisle. While i have never see anyone transform so quickly, i have also never also never felt anyone go through such intense pain. it felt like i was experiencing the transformation of ten vampires instead of just one." he said while looking intensely at me. "Oh my you poor thing, i cant even imagine." Esme said quietly, looking as if she would be crying if only she could. Carlisle wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he said. " Well that is interesting, could be a side effect of so many different venoms or might have something to do with her split soul. most likely a combination of the two..." he trailed off.

To be honest i wasn't really listening. the reason for it wasn't important and i was much too busy starring at Jasper. Admiring the aspects of his beauty that were hidden from my human eyes, that i was seeing now for the first time. "Aren't you thirsty, Darlin?" Jasper asked. His southern drawl was even more prominent to my intensified senses. Until that moment, i hadn't thought about my thirst. but now that he brought it up, i did. i felt the burning sensation at the back of my throat. It started out feeling like i had drank some really hot coffee but the more i thought about it, the worse it got. Soon it felt like someone stuck a red hot branding iron down my throat. so i brought my hand to my throat to try to soothe the fire, it did nothing.

"Sorry Darlin, but you need to feed.. Why don't we go for a hunt, just you and me?" Jasper asked holding out his hand to me. i was about to take his hand, when Carlisle stepped forward. "Are you sure that it is a good idea to go alone?" He said. Jasper quickly moved me so i was behind him. "Are you trying to say that i can't handle my mate because thrust me Carlisle, if anyone can its me!" He growled at our father figure. Well that escalated quickly, i thought. "Everything will be ok, Carlisle. Jaz no one is doubting your abilities. i think he was more worried about Edward finding our location and targeting you two." Alice said. "You think i cant handle Edward?" Jasper growled.

I had to stop this, but how? i was so thirsty, Jasper was right, i need to hunt. Then i remembered something. it was a human memory , so it was blurry but it could help me now.

_****~** Flash Back **~****_

_**"In the south we fought for territory , hunting grounds, Maria wanted an army of newborns to fight her battles because our kind is strongest in our first year of this life."**_

_****~** End Flash Back **~****_

Peter had been telling me about Jasper's past but i am sure the same thing is true today.  
I quickly grabbed Jasper's hand and before he could react, i ran as fast as i could out of the house, dragging him with me.

"What the hell, Isabella?" Jasper drawled. "You said, you could feel how thirsty i am. Well you stupid argument with Alice and Carlisle was doing nothing to satisfy my thirst. You wanted to go for my first hunt, just the two of us so lets go!" i said as calm as i could manage, considering the frenzy my thirst was causing inside me. Jasper laughed at my rant. "Ok darlin, we will go for a hunt now. Just don't make a habit of dragging me around like a rag doll." he said as he took my hand.

Less than a second later we were running through the forest together. Being a vampire was so amazing. Everything was so beautiful and i could see it all. The forest floor, the trees, the dew drops on a spider's web, the sun light shinning down through the tree tops dancing across Jasper's skin and making him almost glow and he runs next to me. The feeling i got when i realized that i could do all of this while running at vampire speed in high heels was beyond words.

i kicked off the heels, pushing myself to go even faster. passing Jasper quickly, i loved the feeling of the wind on my face as i practically flew through the forest.

i had almost forgotten my thirst when i smelled it. A deep earthy smell but it made my mouth water. without even thinking i stopped immediately and crouched low in the grass, starring at the animal across from me, doing the same. A few seconds later Jasper was next to me in the grass. "Ah. a deer, always a good choice for a first hunt. They don't taste that great but they are easy." He said at vampire speed so the animals wouldn't hear. i just shook my head. i hadn't even seen the deer until he mentioned it. no the smell that had stopped me in my tracks belonged to the large black cat that was stalking the deer. it was a Jaguar, i could tell by the spots. It was a majestic beast, so much so, had it not smelled so delicious i would have never even thought of harming it.

i took an unneeded deep breath then launched myself at the Jaguar, landing on its muscular back. it fought back of course but even with its razor sharp claws and the ability to crush its preys scull with its teeth, it was no match for my vampire strength. i used strength to pin the Jaguar down and latch onto its neck in one fluid movement. as soon as my teeth pierced its skin and its sweet blood began to pour into my mouth, it was euphoric. the taste was so much more powerful and complex than anything i had ever ate as a human. the Jaguar's blood tasted like chocolate, oranges, apples, and... bacon - it was an amazing combination.

When i had drained the beast, i let its large limp body drop to the ground. i looked down at my own body which was covered in dirt and my dress was shredded. "Alice is going to me pissed." i said as i smiled up at Jasper. He laughed "She will get over it, besides i think you did remarkably well for your first hunt." He said while running his thumb across my bottom lip, before bringing it to his own mouth to taste the blood he had collected. i bit my lip as he smirked at me. " Have i told you yet just how sexy you look when you hunt?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.


	35. Ignorance Is Bliss

_**The Pull**_

_**Chapter 35: Ignorance Is Bliss**_

_Jasper's P.O.V._

It has been a month since Isabella's transformation. I have never been as happy in my existence as I am now. Everyday with my amazing mate is a new adventure. Carlisle and Esme left last week to go back to their home in Alaska, Carlisle was eager to get back to the hospital. Then a few days later Alice and Liam left for another trip through Europe, she was excited to get back to her favorite hobby and promised to bring us back a whole new wardrobe next time she visits. I would miss having them around, but it was nice to have just the six of us here again.

Isabella has surpassed all of my expectations. She is adjusting to her immortality faster and easier than any newborn i have ever seen. She already has control over her vampire strength and amazingly can cope with her emotions better than many seasoned vampires. We have spent our day working and her control and our night wrapped in each other's arms. Today we decided to start training her to fight. She has not forgotten Edward's threat. Even though we haven't seen or heard from him since, she wants to be prepared.

"Jasper, Bella, Rose, Em, Peter!" I heard Charlotte yell from outside. "Get your asses out here, it's time to start training!" I heard Isabella laugh from where she was laying in my arms. "Someone's in a hurry to get started." She said. I smiled down at her. "I am not surprised, Charlotte always did love to train." I told her. We quickly got dressed and headed outside, followed shortly by Rosalie and Emmett.

"Ok so i think we should split into groups of three - boys and girls." Charlotte said and we did as we were told.

_Charlotte's P.O.V._

"Ok Bella, you will spar against Rosalie first. Just remember to control your strength if you get a hold of her since you are still a newborn, whether you act like it or not." I told her. Bella and Rose prepared to fight. Bella took a low defensive crouch while Rosalie circled her waiting to strike. As soon as Rose made her first move, Bella was gone. I didn't even see her move, man she was faster than i thought.

Then i heard her laugh and looked up to see her casually sitting in the tree above us. "Nice evasion technique, Isabella!" I told her. She smiled and jumped down. "Ok. Again." I ordered. Rosalie moved to tackle Isabella again. This time Bella side stepped while grabbing Rosalie's arm and spinning around before releasing her. Rose flew across the clearing and hit a tree, knocking it to the ground before she quickly recovered and came at Bella again.

_Unknown P.O.V._

I could smell another vampire but the sent wasn't familiar. As he stepped out of the darkness, the first thing i noticed were his bronze colored hair and his golden topaz eyes. Even though i had never seen him before, i knew who he was. He was a Cullen, i could tell be the eye color. You only got those eyes by denying our true nature and drinking the blood of animals. I only know of two covens of 'vegetarians' and he defiantly not one of the Denali sisters. So he must be one of Carlisle Cullen's 'Children'. He has such a silly concept of a vampire family. the only things a vampire can truly be tied to are their sire and their mate. But then again he lives off of the blood of animals, so how sane can the man really be?

"What business do you have here, Cullen?" I asked, sneering the last word. "it's Masen now, Edward Masen. i only came to ask for your help." he said simply. I scoffed "What can't your 'family' help you enough?" "No. My family has turned against me. In fact I want you to help me take down the Cullen Coven once and for all." He said viciously. I raised my eyebrow "And why should i help you? What could you possibly have to offer me in return?" I asked. He took another step out of the darkness. "I can return to you the only thing that you truly want... the one that got away." He said with a devilish smirk, knowing i couldn't refuse what he was offering.


	36. Something's Wrong

_**The Pull**_

_**Chapter 36: Something's Wrong**_

**Isabella's P.O.V.**

I felt relaxed as the wind whipped my hair while Rosalie and I ran through the forest together. Then I smelled it, a mountain lion - a few miles to the east. I immediately switched directions, heading towards the sent. Mountain Lions weren't my favorite, they didn't taste as good as that Jaguar but they didn't taste bad and one would satisfy my thirst. A few seconds later i spotted the animal, I sunk low into the tall grass to observe my prey. It was also crouched low in the grass only a few feet from me, eyes locked on a deer. I pounced quickly while it was distracted and in one fluid motion - I snapped its neck before sinking my teeth into it's throat.

I let it's body drop to the ground when i had drained it. "Wow Bella, your getting good at that. you didn't even get any blood on you!" Rosalie said with a smile. "Thanks sis." I said. This was the first time Rose and I had hunted together. Jasper and I usually went alone but all of the guys had gone into town today. We had to keep up the appearance of being human, so the went to get supplies that none of us needed.

After Rosalie had her fill of deer, we headed back towards the house. As we ran i started to feel dizzy, so i slowed down. Rosalie must have noticed o wasn't right behind her anymore because she turned around and got back to where i was just in time to witness me puking up most of the blood i had just drank. "What the Hell!" She gasped.

I was telling Rose "I'm fine, really." for the hundredth time, when we reached the house. Charlotte met us on the porch. "What's going on guys?" She asked looking worried. I smiled at her "Nothing. Everything is FINE" I said. "BULLSHIT!" Rosalie yelled. "Char, Bella threw up a bunch of blood on the way back from our hunt! There is something wrong with her, I think we should call Carlisle." I rolled my eyes. "Don't be ridiculous Rose. There is no reason to call Carlisle, I probably just have the flu or something like that. It's no big deal." I said. "NO big deal? Bella did you forget that your a vampire!" Charlotte exclaimed. "Of course not! how could i forget that?" I laughed. "Then listen to yourself... Vampires don't get sick... it's one of the perks of being immortal, remember! There is defiantly something wrong with you." She said.

Charlotte and Rosalie eventually agreed not to call Carlisle. We would wait until Jasper got home but i had a feeling he was going to freak out.

**Jasper's P.O.V.**

Peter, Emmett, and I had a great time on our trip to town. But I was happy we were almost home, I missed Isabella so much. When we reached the house, my happy mood died. I could sense worry coming from Rosalie and Charlotte and irritation coming from Isabella. "Something's wrong." I told the guys before running into the house.

I went straight to Isabella and pulled her into my arms. "What's wrong, Darlin?" I asked her. "Nothing, Jasper. Really everything's fine." She said rolling her eyes. I raised my eyebrows "I felt all of your emotions before we even got here. Now somebody better tell me what's going on!" Isabella froze in my arms and i felt a sense of impending doom coming from her. some one better start talking, or the Major is going to come out and he will get some answers real quick and in a hurry.

"Well while you were gone Rosalie and Isabella went hunting." Charlotte said quickly taking a military stance, she wasn't stupid. She know that if they didn't answer me, the Major would come out and while she could deal with him, it wasn't exactly something she wanted to do she had the choice. "Just spit it out .. what happened!" I growled impatiently. "well everything went fine, until we were almost home." Rosalie said. "I stopped running and turned around as soon as i realized Bella wasn't right behind me anymore. When i got back to where she had stopped, she was throwing up all the blood she had just drank. I knew right away that we should call Carlisle, but Bella refused. She said she was just sick, how ridiculous is that - Vampires don't get sick. Charlotte and i agreed that we would wait to call him until you got home.

I pulle Isabella closer and closer with every word from Rosalie's mouth. Something was wrong, really wrong. I was extrremely worried about the safety of my mate. I wanted to take her upstairs and check her for injuries befor claiming her once again but first i needed to call Carlisle.

_**A/N: this chapter is not very good in my opinion and it was rather short but i have been really sick all week and had problems writing this chapter i am sorry ...please let me know what you think and i promise a much better update next time **_


End file.
